


Put a little sunshine in your life

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19509949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: Five times Stephen made Tony melt.Plus one time that Tony made Stephen melt.





	Put a little sunshine in your life

**Author's Note:**

> mcu timeline? whats that? never heard of it  
> essentially,, cw has happened, iw has also happened but lets say thanos died in it and everyone lived  
> tony never dated pepper, but he did date steve before breaking up with him after cw
> 
> title from mika's 'stardust'

\- 1 

The harsh morning sunlight dulled as it shone through the white translucent curtains that hung above tall windows of the master bedroom. The cool temperature of the room made Tony curl up closer to the warm lump beside him, the soft sound of a heartbeat soothing Tony's already busy mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his attention immediately drifting toward the calm face of the man he was cuddled up to. Tony smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen's chest, these moments were rare for Tony, cherishing his husband in the early hours of the morning. Usually, it was Stephen who woke first, and he was always gone by the time Tony was awake to deal with his sorcerer duties. 

But when Tony was the first awake? He made sure to savour every last moment. His eyes would gaze over Stephen's features while trying to process his beauty, the morning light basking Stephen in a gorgeous warm golden tone, something Tony adored. 

Tony brought his hand up to Stephen's chest and lazily drew pattern's on it with the tips of his fingers, his calloused hand occasionally running over a scatter of small scars the sorcerer had acquired from his accident. As Tony laid his palm flat on Stephen's chest, right over his heart, a soft, deep laugh broke him from his almost trance-like state.  
Looking up, Tony watched as Stephen slowly opened his eyes, a stunning mix of blues, greens, and golds making the billionaire's heart flutter. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

Tony lent up, pressing a gentle kiss to Stephen's lips. The pet name causing the younger man to roll his eyes as he kissed back ever so slightly, smiling fondly as Tony as he pulled away.

"Good morning, Anthony."

And if Tony's heart melted, and his brain stopped for just a second, then that was for no one else to know. 

\- 2 

When Tony first met Peter he found the boy slightly annoying. But after Thanos, Tony had to admit that he'd grown very fond of him, so fond in fact, to a point where Peter was basically his son. Which was a blessing and a curse. He loved Peter, he really did, he wanted to be able to be a strong father figure for him. But the constant fear that he would be just like his father was one that fell heavily on his shoulders. Peter knew he was trying though, which was more then he could have ever asked for. 

After hearing about what Steve had done to Tony, Peter made it his mission to protect his father from potential assholes that might try to damage his already broken heart. So when Tony told Peter he was dating Stephen, the boy made it his mission to watch the sorcerer like a hawk. Slowly but surely Peter warmed up to Stephen, deciding that it was okay for him to become apart of their little family. 

Tony entered the penthouse after a long day of meetings, each one draining his sanity the longer he stayed. By the time he got home, he was more than ready to go straight to bed. As he made his way through the penthouse, he heard the quiet sound of living room television playing, the lights on but dimmed as dull as they could go. Slowly Tony stepped around the corner, immediately noticing the bundle of blankets on the lounge. Moving close, he was able to recognise Stephen sitting up, his legs resting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. Curled up next to the sorcerer underneath all the blankets was Tony's protege himself. Peter's head was resting comfortably on Stephen's shoulder, the boy's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, his legs thrown lazily over Stephen's lap.

Stephen realised Tony had come home and brought a finger up to his lips, silently asking the engineer to be quiet so Peter could get some rest after a long afternoon of patrolling. Tony nodded and carefully moved forward, leaning down to press the gentlest of kisses to the top of Peter's head. When he pulled away he turned to Stephen, only to see him giving Tony his fondest smile, his love for his husband reaching his eyes easily. 

Stephen broke his gaze as he let out a yawn, Tony taking that as his cue to adjust the blankets so that they covered Stephen properly. Tony placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly made his way out of the living room. He took one last look at the pair on the lounge, watching as Stephen shuffled so he could return Peter's sleepy hug, resting his head on the younger boy's. 

Tony was certain at that moment that he fell in love all over again.

\- 3 

Being a doctor, or even a former doctor, was almost a self-made invitation for everyone to ask Stephen a multitude of medical-related questions. Most of which he dismissed, saying that he "Isn't that kind of doctor." Whenever Tony or Peter was injured, however, Stephen would go into full 'doctor mode', checking over them to make sure everything was okay, and treating them to the best of his ability. If Stephen wasn't there though, Tony would take it upon himself to treat Peter's wounds. He wasn't a doctor like his husband, but after everything he's been through, it would be a shock if he didn't know how to handle small cuts and scrapes. 

On one uneventful evening, Tony was seated in the living room, television on and his Stark-raving hazelnut ice-cream in hand, a spoon lodged deep in the container. He'd had nothing scheduled at all that day, something that Tony relished in when he had the chance. So, he spent all day lounging about in the living room, eating as much junk food as he could while Stephen wasn't home. The doctor was evident in making Tony, and Peter, change to a healthier diet. One that specifically lacked his favourite unhealthy treats. Tony would have to do something about that. 

Just as he was thinking of ways to convince his husband to allow more ice-cream into their diet, a bright orange portal formed off to the side of the room, an unconscious Stephen tumbling out of it. Tony immediately jumped up, his ice-cream the least of his worries, and rushed over to the sorcerer, blood dripping down the side of his face. Tony's brain stopped for a moment, unable to process the scene in front of him. His hands ran shakily over Stephen's chest, not knowing what to do. As he tried to focus, a shaky scarred hand placed itself over Tony's own, azure eyes fluttering open to meet whiskey brown ones. 

"Tony?"

"Stephen for the love of- I thought you were, you know..."

"Sorry, I should've gone back to the sanctum. I didn't mean to worry you."  
Tony let out a breathy laugh and allowed his head to fall gently on to Stephen's chest. 

"I'm just glad you're okay, asshole."  
Stephen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony, carefully rubbing his back. 

"Do you mind fixing me up, Dr Stark?"  
Tony's head flew up when he heard what Stephen had called him, his face immediately turning a deep shade of red. Stephen let the corners of his mouth turn upwards into the small smile he reserved for his husband only, one of his hands coming up to cup the side of his cheek. Tony lent down and gently kissed Stephen before pulling away and resting his forehead on Stephen's own.

"Not all sunshine."

\- 4 

As much as he was portrayed as a playboy, Tony Stark was a real sucker for sweet romantic dates. Like, the really cheesy ones you would see in those terrible rom-com's. After he and Stephen had gotten married, however, the dates slowly began to die down, both of them too busy with saving the world and all that jazz to organise one. 

Tony had had a really shit week. So many meetings and paperwork, he couldn't wait for it to end. All he wanted to do was to flop down on his soft giant bed and fall asleep curled up next to his husband. But no, Stephen was at Kamar-Taj for the entire week to help train new students. 

He silently trudged throughout the empty penthouse, Peter wasn't even there to say stupid pop culture references while they ate. As he reached his bedroom door he rested his head on the cold wood of the door, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Tony slowly turned the door handle, head down and eyes already half-way closed. 

When Tony looked up, he became awestruck at the sight before him. There, standing in the middle of their bedroom was Stephen, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt as well as black dress pants and jacket, in his hands was a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers, Tony's favourite. 

"Stephen? I thought you were at Hogwarts?"

"I was but, well, I had more important plans for tonight." 

"Is that so?"

"Y- yes! I uh, I got these for you."  
Stephen held out his hand that held the bouquet, the bright yellow bringing out the gold in his eyes. Tony grabbed the bouquet and held it close to himself, looking between the flowers and the man he adored with his entire heart. 

"Sunflowers, my-"

"Favourite. You told me in the lab one night."

"You remembered?" 

"Of course I remembered, why wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind. So, what was your plan for tonight?"  
Stephen conjured a vase for Tony to put his flowers his before bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He told Tony to quickly get changed while he grabbed the basket he'd hidden by the bed, his hands shaking the longer he held it. When Tony came back out he immediately reached for the basket, ignoring Stephen's attempts to say no. Realising his defeat, Stephen sighed and turned around, slipping on his sling ring and opening a portal. 

The cold air hit Tony's face, shivers racking his body from the sudden change in temperature. Once he stepped out the other side of the portal, Tony dropped the basket, his mind focused on the view in front of him. 

"Aurora borealis. You told me you'd never had the chance to see it in person. It's been a dream of yours ever since you were 21."  
Tony wrapped his arms over his chest, his fingers plucking at the fabric covering his arm, a comfortable silence between the two. 

"Do you remember why?"

"...It was your mother's dream, to see the lights." 

Tony turned to look at Stephen, tears falling down his cheeks. Slowly, he walked over to Stephen, holding his fragile hands gently.

"Wrong."

"What?"

"I changed my mind. I wanted to see it because it reminds me of your eyes."  
Stephen lent down and pressed a soft kiss against Tony's lips, the pair smiling into the kiss. 

"Anthony, that is the sappiest shit I've ever heard."

\- 5 

Tony owned a lot of things. But he would never admit that he owned a pair of Iron man themed pyjama pants. Not even FRIDAY knew, and that was almost impossible to achieve. Anyone would think that Tony would proudly wear them. Which he did, just, not in front of anyone. 

So when Tony came back from a business trip in the early morning, he had no words to describe the scene in front of him. Stephen was standing in the kitchen with his back pressed up against the fridge door, hovering in the air in front of him was a bowl of what Tony assumed was cereal, a spoon held tightly in his shaky hand. His salt and pepper hair was a complete mess, and the lack of a shirt showed off his surprisingly toned stomach in the golden light that poured through the kitchen window. 

What shocked Tony the most, however, was the fact that Stephen was wearing a pair of all too familiar Iron man pyjama pants. 

"Hey, Stephen, babe, where uh, where did you get those pants?"  
Stephen turned his head and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at his husband. 

"I don't know Tony, where did I get these pants from?"  
Tony huffed and walked over to the fridge, pushing Stephen out of the way and opening it to grab a packet of strawberries. Stephen struggled to contain his laughter as Tony stomped over to the island counter, leant on his elbows and bitterly ate the sweet fruit.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tony! Where these your pants?"  
Stephen laughed as he ducked out of the way of a strawberry Tony had thrown at him, the fridge decorated with a red splat. Stephen continued to taunt his husband, and Tony continued to throw strawberries at him, eventually leading to them both lying on the floor of the strawberry covered kitchen, Tony's hands and Stephen's torso covered in the remains of the red fruit.

"I wear them when you go away for more than 3 days." 

"What?"  
Stephen rolled over and laid his head in the crook of Tony's neck, pressing lazy kisses against it, his arm thrown carelessly over Tony's chest. 

"They help me sleep when you're not here. Keep the nightmares away."

Tony pressed a soft kiss to the top of Stephen's hair, a content sigh escaping the taller man's lips. 

"Then wear them as much as you like, sunshine."

\+ 1

Stephen was rarely ever left truly speechless. If he thought about it, the only time Tony saw him at a loss for words was their wedding day. So it was safe to say that only something big could stop his dear husband's mind from forming a sentence. And that's exactly what Tony planned to do.  
Now, Tony wasn't doing this for the sole purpose of making Stephen speechless, he really did want to help him. But if Stephen lost his ability to communicate for just a second, then that was more than enough. 

Tony had spent months creating and perfecting Stephen's gift. Two small silver bands that would fit nicely around his wrists, their main function was to stop Stephen's hands from shaking. They were also programmed to bring his pain down so it was almost gone completely. Peter had watched his father work endlessly on these bands, forfeiting his sleep for Stephen to feel no pain in his hands. Selfishly, it was also so Stephen could finally wear his wedding ring. It was too painful for the sorcerer to wear, so instead, it was on a necklace that he kept protected underneath his robes, and Tony wanted to see his husband wearing it on his finger, just for once. 

Of course, Tony was too scared to actually give them to Stephen. He'd finished them about 2 months ago and had been thinking of the best way to give them to him. Eventually, with the help of Peter and FRIDAY, he finally came up with the perfect plan.  
On Stephen's birthday, Peter asked him to quickly help him with some homework, meanwhile Tony set up a small dining table and chairs on the balcony of the penthouse, he'd quickly string up some fairy lights along the railing, and lit a few candles in the centre of the table. Once Tony had finished setting everything up, he quickly went back inside and changed into a nice dress shirt and dress pants, triple checking that Stephen's gift was in its box. Once he was sure, he let FRIDAY know he was ready and she sent Peter the signal. 

Tony waited outside nervously, fiddling with the box behind his back. He didn't know what he was going to do if Stephen hated his present. As his mind went through all the possible outcomes, Peter led a suspicious Stephen outside after convincing him to change out of his robes and into nicer dinner clothes. Tony looked up when he heard the door to the balcony open, his heart fluttering at the sight of his husband. Peter slipped back inside without a sound, rushing back to his room to text MJ and Ned about how sweet his fathers' idea was. 

Stephen took a few steps forward, each one causing Tony's heart to beat faster. There was never a day in Tony's life where he didn't think Stephen was the most beautiful man he'd ever met. He couldn't possibly describe just how lucky he was to have married the love of his life. 

"Hi, love."

"H- hi!" 

Stephen laughed as he finally came face to face with Tony, his shaky hands resting gently around Tony's neck. Slowly, he closed the gap between them, softly kissing the shorter man. As they pulled apart Tony gazed into Stephen's eyes, the white light from the fairy lights making the gold specks glimmer throughout the sea of deep blues and greens.

"Happy birthday sunshine."

Tony brought out the present he had in his hands and held it out for Stephen's, the engineer's hands shaking for a change as his husband tried to figure out what was inside.

"It's totally okay if you hate it! I mean there are so many things I could probably fix-"

"Tony, I'm going to love it."

Stephen took the box and placed it on the table behind them, carefully opening it to reveal the two silver bands. He raised a curious eyebrow before picking them up and putting them on, his mind immediately going blank. Stephen stared down at his hands, the shaking gone as if it'd never been there at all. What had made silent tears fall down his cheeks, however, was the lack of pain he felt. His hands weren't stinging, or tingling, nor could he feel the metal pins rubbing tortuously against the bones in his hand. He slowly brought a hand up and curled it into a fist effortlessly, the tears falling harder now. Stephen turned around to face an anxious Tony, his husband fiddling with his watch as he waited for Stephen's reaction. When Tony realised he had turned he looked up, his face dropping at the sight of tears down Stephen's face, his first thoughts being ideas on how to make the bands better.

Before Tony could say anything Stephen pulled him close to him, his now steady hands cupping Tony's jaw. Stephen proceeded to place gentle kisses all over Tony's face, almost silent 'thank you's' being muttered after each one. Tony placed his hands over Stephen's, noticing himself that the shaking had gone almost completely. 

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Tony I- I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Tony smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Stephen's lips before lifting his necklace over his head. Carefully he unclasped it and took off the wedding ring that was previously hanging on it. Tony put the chain on the table and lent down on one knee in front of his husband, holding the ring up between his fingers.

"Can I do this properly then?"

"Please."

"Stephen Strange, will you-"

"Yes, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
